turnaboutfangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Turnabout Scapegoat
''Episode 1: Turnabout Scapegoat ''is the first episode of the fangame ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Contempt of Court. ''In it, Phoenix Wright defends ex-lawyer Vincenzo Cicatrice on the charge of murdering Marvin Grossberg. Detective Robert Snow and Prosecutors Erol Brisbane and Vex Vulper debut in this episode. March 27, 2019 A murder at the bridge In a snowy village in the dead of night, an old man is struck down by an intruder while reclining in his home. Some time later, the intruder meets 'an old friend' at a bridge, who suffers the same fate. Investigation Many hours later at the Wright & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix Wright learned that an acquaintance of his, senior attorney Marvin Grossberg, had been murdered. When his assistant, Maya Fey, arrived, they decide to visit the suspect at the Detention Center, only to learn that he was in questioning. They returned to the office to find four police officers had begun an investigation there. The detective in charge of the operation, Robert Snow, explains that it was related to Grossberg's murder by a playing card found next to Grossberg's body. Wright was skeptical, so Snow gave him permission to examine the crime scene at Verglas Bridge. Arriving at the scene, Wright and Fey encountered a darkly-clad man, who vanished before they could speak with him. They were then greeted by the detective in charge of the crime scene, one Jake Marshall, whom Wright recalled from an incident two years ago. After proving to Marshall that Snow had given them permission, the duo examine the crime scene. They discovered a bloody knife, a Prosecutor's Badge, and the playing card that Snow referred to. Wright asks Marshall about the mysterious figure they encountered earlier. The detective recalled their conversation, and handed them a copy of the crime scene photo before they returned to the office. At the office, Snow denied knowing 'Mr. X,' prompting three Psyche-Locks to appear. Wright theorized to Snow that the Prosecutor's Badge found at the scene belonged to him, a theory the detective confirmed. Snow asked Wright how he knew about 'Mr. X' - when he did not believe that they encountered him on their way to the crime scene, he told him that Marshall recounted their conversation. When Wright asked about their conversation, Snow let slip that it had to do with his reason for investigating the office; he deduced that Snow came to the office in the first place because the stranger told him that there would be another playing card there. Snow conceded that Wright was correct, and that he was 'a rubbish detective,' breaking the Psyche-Locks. Snow informed Wright that 'Mr. X' was to prosecute the suspect of the latest murder - moreover, he requested it specifically. The detective told Wright that the defendant would likely be out of questioning, and suggested they meet him at the Detention Center. Before leaving, Wright asked about the card. Snow refused to talk about the card, as it 'brought back bad memories,' but told him that it was not a calling card of any kind. Wright and Fey went to meet the suspect. February 11, 2014 Trial First session Defense attorney Vincenzo Cicatrice prepared himself for his twentieth trial. Ten minutes before court was to begin, Cicatrice encountered his mentor, Marvin Grossberg, and client, Erol Brisbane. Brisbane was very nervous, and, when asked if he committed the crime, believed he did. To make matters worse, the prosecutor for the trial arrived - one Vex Vulper. Vulper introduced himself by taunting Cicatrice that he will inevitably fail to acquit Brisbane, before intimidating the defendant himself. Cicatrice told Brisbane not to listen to Vulper, and the three entered the courtroom. Grossberg informed Cicatrice that Vulper's arrogance was justified - in his six years of prosecuting, he had never lost a case. Vulper gave his opening statement; the victim, Jack Crane, had been pushed to his death off a cliff. The defendant had been reported to be in a dispute with Crane before his demise by a witness on the evening of the murder; to further support his claim, Vulper presented a photo of the the footprints found at the crime scene, which clearly pointed to two figures having stood at the edge of the cliff - one belonged to the victim, and the other to the defendant. He went on to show the court a map of the north and south ends of Verglas Bridge, and a report of the day's weather, demonstrating that no fresh snow fell on Nieville since 5:30 PM - seventy minutes before the murder took place. The Judge asked Vulper if there were any witnesses; there was one, but he did not hear anything. Vulper called the detective in charge of the investigation, Robert Snow, to the stand. Snow testified that only Brisbane and Crane's shoeprints had been at the scene, and that a playing card had been found on the victim's body, which Vulper explained was his lucky charm; only Crane and the defendant knew of it. Cicatrice asked Snow how they could be sure Brisbane's shoeprints were the ones found at the scene; Vulper provided a printout of the print found at the scene, and requested it be given as evidence. The Judge was satisfied that the condition of the crime scene was explained, but Cicatrice objected, pointing out that Snow had not provided enough information on the corpse itself. Snow testified that Crane's body had been found at the bottom of the gorge over which the bridge was suspended. He was severely bruised, and his head had been cracked open, but nothing had been found on his body. Cicatrice realized that this was impossible, as Crane's 'lucky charm' was mentioned to have been found by the police earlier. Snow corrected himself, informing the court that the playing card had not been found on Crane's body; rather, ten feet away from it. It was likely that the card fell out of his hand as he fell. Cicatrice argued that there was no evidence that Crane had been pushed, to which Snow presented a scrap of clothing from the victim's sleeve, which he concluded had been torn from the victim's jacket after the defendant grasped it. However, there were no fingerprints, so it was agreed that Brisbane had been wearing gloves. This was once again contradictory to the playing card found at the scene, as it bore the defendant's fingerprints; therefore, there was no evidence proving that his client had touched Crane's jacket. According to Snow, the piece of cloth had been found near the victim's body, but Cicatrice once again objected, finding it strange that the cloth was found at the bottom of a small gorge, near a body, when the defendant tore it off. Instead, Cicatrice theorized, it was more likely that Crane's sleeve was torn after he fell. The Judge concluded Snow's cross-examination. Vulper called Titus Krump, the witness that identified Brisbane, to the stand. After unusually introducing himself, Krump testified that he was halfway across Verglas Bridge when he saw two men arguing over a small object. One asked the other to 'give it back' before the one closest to the gorge was shoved, before staggering backwards off the cliff. Cicatrice pointed out that Krump could not have heard anything, if Vulper's opening statement was to be trusted. The Judge penalized Vulper, much to his outrage. Cicatrice disputed that Krump had seen Crane stumble backwards off of the gorge, as the photo of the shoeprints indicated that he had fell straight off. Krump maintained that the victim moved strangely, as though he were staggering backwards. Cicatrice also took issue with the consensus that Crane had been shoved by his client; since part of his jacket had been torn off, it was impossible for Brisbane to have shoved him. Vulper rebuffed Cicatrice, arguing that it was possible for there to have been a struggle, which flatly contradicted his own opening statement. Cicatrice argued that Brisbane tore off part of Crane's jacket while trying to save him. However, Vulper deemed his argument invalid, as he had no evidence for his claims. The Judge conceded that Krump's testimony was contradictory to Vulper's case, especially as it was evident that the victim did not stumble. He concluded that Crane must have been thrown off the cliff. However, Cicatrice was unconvinced, as there were fingermarks present in the photo of the shoeprints presented earlier - Jack Crane was not pushed to his death, but rather pulled from behind, by someone who could not have been Erol Brisbane. Vulper asked Cicatrice where the true killer was standing if this were the case; Cicatrice proposed the edge of the cliff to be the killer's position. Vulper objected, finding it strange that the killer would be hanging on to a cliff all night, waiting for an opportunity to kill Crane. Cicatrice requested a sweep of the crime scene, specifically the edge of the cliff. Vulper argued that there would be nothing to find there, so Cicatrice justified it by speculating that there could be a ledge where the killer could stand, which would contain the killer's shoeprints. The Judge authorized the search, before calling for a recess. In the defendant lobby, Brisbane anxiously awaited the result of the search. He asked Cicatrice if it was difficult being a lawyer, as he was studying to become a prosecutor. He explained that criminals were to blame for his nerves, and that he hoped that, as a prosecutor, he would never have to fear them again. Cicatrice asked Brisbane about his relationship with the victim, to which Brisbane told him that Crane was his closest friend. They had met at law school, likely because he had a step-brother who was a prosecutor. According to Brisbane, Vulper resembled Crane's step-brother; when Cicatrice showed him a picture, Brisbane was convinced that they were the same person. Cicatrice was shocked that the prosecutor for the case was the victim's step-brother, so Brisbane wrote an affidavit swearing that they were related. Brisbane explained that the card found near Crane's body was the reason they had met at the bridge in the first place - however, before Brisbane could finish, court was called back in session. Second session The results of the search concluded that a ledge had been found beneath the cliff edge where Jack Crane had met his end, containing a shoeprint - proving that someone had been hiding on the ledge on the night of the murder. Grossberg interrupted, telling the Judge that the defense wished to pursue another matter. Cicatrice realized that Vulper could not have known that the playing card found at the scene was Crane's 'lucky charm,' as it was a secret between the victim and the defendant. Cicatrice asserted that it proved Vulper knew the victim, before claiming that the shoeprint found on the ledge was Vulper's. After attempting to escape the courtroom, Vulper had his shoe examined; it was a match. The Judge ordered Vulper to take the stand and explain himself. March 27, 2019 Investigation, continued At the Detention Center, Cicatrice introduced himself to Wright as a former defense attorney. He explained that he was arrested because a witness - a resident of Nieville - identified him by his scar. He called Wright because he had witnessed his performance at Fey's trial three years prior, and wished to hire him as his attorney. Wright accepted, and he and Fey returned to the office. The duo then decided to visit Nieville, to find the witness that identified their client. They rang on the doorbell of the nearest house, and were seemingly greeted by Titus Krump. Krump told Wright that he witnessed the very moment of the murder, where two men met and one was stabbed - a scene similar to a case five years ago. Wright asked about the incident, to which Krump commented that he witnessed a murder five years ago that was similar to the one at hand. Krump went to make tea. Fey discussed that there was a strange scent to Krump, resembling rubber, before becoming impatient and deciding to explore the house. Wright noticed a pool of wine on the floor, as well as a chair covered with a sheet. He then pursued Fey, finding her in the lounge. They uncovered a secret room, wherein they found a number of rubber shreds, smelling identical to Titus Krump. They also found a spot of blood. It was at that moment they were discovered by Krump, who stated that the blood was his. However, this prompted the appearance of five Psyche-Locks. Krump banished the duo. As they returned to the office, Wright and Fey once again encountered 'Mr. X.' He told Wright that he had something of his, and demanded it be given back. Wright gave 'Mr. X' the prosecutor's badge they had found, so he told them that he was the one they would be facing tomorrow, before leaving. February 11, 2014 Trial Second session, continued Vex Vulper introduced himself as a witness. He 'testified' that he had nothing to do with the murder, and that killing Jack Crane would have no benefit to him. Vulper stated that the footprints he left on the outcrop could have been left at any point, but, as Cicatrice demonstrated, this was impossible; because snow was falling from up to seventy minutes before the murder, he would have had to have left them no earlier than the day it occurred. Vulper explained that, roughly an hour before the murder, his glasses had fallen onto the ledge, and he had to drop down to the ledge to pick them up. Cicatrice was quick to notice that Vulper was not wearing any glasses. He attempted to excuse himself by saying that the glasses were in his pocket and would break if he took them out, but the Judge was unconvinced. The Judge gave Vulper one last chance to prove his innocence; Vulper said simply that he had no motive to kill Jack Crane, and that he didn't know him. However, Cicatrice was quickly able to prove that Vulper was Crane's step-brother. When Vulper defended himself by saying he had no reason to kill him, Cicatrice proposed that he killed him over Crane's lucky charm; and called Brisbane to the stand to explain why it was so valuable. Brisbane explained that Crane met him at Verglas Bridge to tell him the nature of his 'lucky charm' - it was made of Enigmium, an incredibly rare and valuable metal that was also completely malleable. Crane had disguised it as a card so that Vulper would be unable to find it, as he had already tried to steal it once. A few moments after explaining this, Brisbane shoved Crane slightly, and then he was pulled off the cliff. Vulper rebuked this explanation of the motive, pointing out that he would have no idea that the meeting between the two of them was to take place. But Cicatrice realized that Vulper attended the same law school as Brisbane, who was in contact with Crane; so he would have ben able to overhear the date and location of the meeting, for example, over the phone. Cicatrice summarised his theory; having heard about the meeting, Vulper hid on the ledge and waited for them to arrive. Then, when Brisbane shoved Crane, Vulper pulled him off the cliff. However, Vulper refused to back down - he pointed out that Krump would have been able to see him had he been just below the bridge. However, Cicatrice recalled Krump's testimony; in it, he had stated that the moonlight illuminating the area did not extend to the gorge. Thus, anyone stood on the ledge would have been cloaked in darkness. Krump would have only seen Brisbane shove Crane, and not Vulper pulling him to his death. Finally cornered, Vulper flew into a rage, warning Cicatrice that he would eventually have his revenge. The Judge found Brisbane not guilty, and adjourned the court. However, before he could leave, Vulper burst through the courtroom doors, still furious. In a last act of vengeance, Vulper tossed the Enigmium at Brisbane, which struck his eye, half-blinding him. Aftermath Vex Vulper was found guilty of the murder of Jack Crane, and for the attempted theft of Enigmium. Detective Robert Snow was demoted, and Erol Brisbane disappeared. Haunted by the case's conclusion, Cicatrice handed in his badge.